


【all2】眼红

by ccwzj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 女A男O，婚内强奸女A就是众所周知的那位女士是GB，接受不了的千万不要看非要看也是你自己的问题与我无关
Relationships: all2
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【all2】眼红

二宫像往常一样结束工作回到家，开门却并没有熟悉的饭菜香气，客厅里只有一盏落地小灯开着。  
他脱了外套挂在玄关，越往卧室走，alpha信息素的味道就越浓，熏得他皱起眉头。  
算算日子，离发情期还有好久，也远远不到易感期，寻常时期信息素如此不受控制地散出来，不知道他的妻子是不是发生了什么事，二宫有些担心。  
虽然说现在是第二性别决定一切的年代，但日本还保留着传统，如果双方没有异议，还是尊重以第一性别来组建家庭。  
二宫虽然有固定伴侣很多年，但是最近才结婚的。女性alpha的占有欲和控制欲相对来说较男性alpha温和许多，二宫的工作使然，绫子对他一直很包容，登记结婚那天，也愿意尊崇传统修改自己的姓氏，而不是让二宫改姓。  
考虑到工作的发展，二宫也跟绫子约定好，至少一年内不做备孕打算。两个人都好好地计算着自己的发情期，在家里准备好避孕工具，即使是情欲中二宫渴望被贯穿到底，多年来也没有被进入过生殖腔。  
alpha在性爱中忍着不进到最里面会很辛苦，二宫也知道这么多年，自己作为omega在外面做着抛头露面的工作，尤其是团员中还有其他alpha，一直做着包容和退让的人是绫子。女性alpha给了他非常多的温柔，反而是二宫自己，倒像是找固定床伴度过发情期一样，并没有很好地履行一个omega的责任。  
于是在绫子又一次体谅他带着满身其他alpha的味道回家之后，二宫主动提起了之前被他们搁置过很多次的议题。  
他想要结婚，想要跟他的alpha组建家庭，想要完完全全地只属于彼此。  
一纸婚约做了证明，婚后的生活倒是同之前没有太大差别，两个人还照常像以前一样相处，所以二宫特别不解，今天意外却如此强烈的信息素压制是因为什么。

卧室里也只开了小灯，绫子穿着睡裙坐在床头看书，头发散下来，看上去是刚刚洗过澡，但被信息素充盈的房间已经闻不出什么洗发水的味道了。  
强烈的气味刺激得二宫后颈的腺体有些隐隐作痛，他没有继续上前，转去坐在房间另一侧的小沙发上，开口问她怎么了。  
“今天又是一整天的工作吗？”绫子头也没抬，很平静地问，但是释放的信息素却更尖锐，把二宫逼在墙角，钉在沙发上一动不能动。  
“嗯。连着收录了番组，收工后就直接回来了。”二宫皱起眉头，绫子偶尔会问他的日程，但气势还从来没有这样咄咄逼人过。  
“你提前易感期了吗？对不起我不知道，早上你也没说。”二宫先道了歉，“呃……味道、能不能收一收，有些难受。”  
“你也会难受吗？那正好也体会一下每次你带着一身别人的味道回来的时候我是什么感觉了。”绫子放下了手中的书，直勾勾地盯着二宫，语气听起来还算克制，但爆发的信息素几乎是暴怒级别的了。  
“我们已经结婚了。虽然是我嫁给你，但是从另一种层面来说你是我的妻子，你觉得看到你在那么多人面前露出那种表情发出那种声音我会开心？”  
二宫仔细想了一下，最近因为工作需要，确实有些行为有点做过了头。“对不起，但那是工作，我以为你明白。”  
“我已经明白太多次了，这么多年一直是我在明白，我从来没有用第二性别的优势对你做什么要求吧？”  
绫子下了床，逐步走近二宫，二宫想躲，但已经标记过的alpha的压制几乎像刻在他骨子里的。他腰先软了，接着腿也软了，软得像个水人，只是模子坐在沙发上，稍微一碰就会完全瘫软开来。  
非发情期让他的身体并没有做好性交的准备，强硬地被勾起身体深处属于omega的那部分自觉，只是让他感到难受，后颈火辣辣地疼，身体里像有什么叫嚣着，要尊崇他人指令将自己从内而外撕碎。  
绫子确实没有用alpha的气势这样对待过他，他们是社会上比较少见的家庭构成，双方也一直秉承着尊重，导致二宫都快要忘了，被alpha完全压制是怎样的感觉。  
来自alpha的控制权掌控着他的身体，进化出来的第二性别头一次如此明晰地警示着他，omega的身体是属于alpha的，他没有自主权。  
“我对你还不够好吗？”绫子稍微蹲下来，跟他平视，“你为什么就不能乖乖地听话呢？是我对你太好了吗？”  
“对不起，我、我会改的。”二宫被迫承受着alpha的压力，逐渐呼吸急促起来，“你能、先收一收吗，别这样，求你了……”  
被放在床上的时候，绫子的动作还称得上温柔，二宫却已经被欲火烧得又晕又痛，视线都模糊了。  
“你也是这样用蓄着水的眼睛看别人的对吗？你永远不可能只看我一个人对吗？”  
“都说了是工作……咳、咳。”二宫感觉到自己被脱下衣服，他没有力气反抗，只能在语言上微弱地挣扎，眼底的水很快就盛不住流了出来，“我真的不想做，这样好难受，求求你，不要……”  
二宫求饶的尾音在alpha的性器操进来的瞬间戛然而止。他从来不知道omega天生为适应插入而生的身体构造被强行撑开会这么痛。  
后颈的疼烧的他脑子昏昏沉沉，全身上下都使不上力气，跟发情期的状态差不多，但却远远不是享受性爱的快感。  
“好疼啊……里面，好痛，你先出去……”在操弄中二宫小声地哭起来，即使是女性alpha，完全勃起的性器粗长度还是让二宫有些难以消受，尤其是他并未准备好的穴道，干涩的皮肉相贴。他知道绫子肯定也不好受，因为女人的指甲狠狠掐住他的腰陷进肉里，二宫无声地张开嘴巴哭叫，认命地接受了婚内强奸这一事实。  
到底是标记过的AO，身体方面的契合度慢慢还是占了上风。抽插间二宫的身体还是分泌出了方便alpha进出的体液，沉闷的肉体啪啪声之外，房间里逐渐响起色情的水声。  
二宫的后颈没有那么疼了，又或者是已经疼得麻木了，在被翻过身边操弄边亲吻腺体的时候，他甚至颤抖着体会到了一丝高潮一样的快感。  
穴里涌出的水越来越多，前端也硬了，但并没有射。  
两个人的身体交叠，信息素也缠绕在一起。绫子不再那么咄咄逼人，温柔地包裹着二宫的味道，让陷入情欲中的omega逐渐得到了安抚，痛楚退却，快感像终于冲破了某道禁锢，迫不及待的从身体深处涌上来。  
虽然是男性，但二宫很瘦，分化以后他的身体就像停止了生长，一直是少年人的身型，跟身为女性的绫子差不了多少，柔软的omega在床上被翻来覆去任意摆弄，失去自我意识的木偶一样，只剩身体相连的部分还有知觉。  
交合间二宫的性器随着被操弄的频率在胯间颠簸，顶端渗出些液体，被女人细瘦的手握住，略长的指甲探向小孔，稍微用力，疼得二宫蜷缩起来，屁股也跟着收紧了。  
“好痛……别抠那里，呜呜。”  
二宫抬起胳膊想把在自己性器上行凶的手拨开，却被十指交握扣紧，指甲陷进手背的皮肤，留下一排清楚的红痕。  
“我前几天去做了美甲，你都没有注意到吧，也没有夸过我。”  
“对、对不起……请别这样……嗯啊。”  
“你看。”绫子带着二宫的手一起摸他流水的性器，和相连的湿润的地方，“即使不是发情期，你也会硬，后面也会流水，很舒服吧。”  
二宫不敢再叫，只好咬住嘴唇，拼命摇头试图表达自己的痛楚。但怒火中烧的alpha什么都顾及不到了，她只想质问二宫，为什么明明提出要结婚的人是他，婚后两个人在一起时间好像更少了，她没有得到关注。  
“所以即使不是我，只要是个alpha，你都能爽到的对吧。”  
“不是的，真的不是的……我没有……”二宫想要解释，可他的脑子一片混沌，一团乱麻缠着，找不到思路的引线，可怜的omega到现在都不清楚他的alpha生气的原因，只能一遍遍重复着说抱歉，身体却无意识地将腿张得更开，方便进出。  
说到底，在性事上面，二宫是没有任何主动权的，他只能被支配，被性器贯穿，被摆弄出羞人的姿势发出甜腻的呻吟。  
无论是否是恰当的时间，AO结合勾出的本能，只凭个人意志是无法抵抗的。  
某种程度上绫子说得也不无道理，但他们是一个第二性别一应俱全的团，这么多年也找到了发展的平衡点，年轻时倒也有过不羁放纵的时候，没有伴侣便互相解决一下生理需求，也省下很多不必要的麻烦。但身为omega的二宫结婚后，其他人也都有刻意避嫌，并没有过越界的接触。  
只是倒也没人跟二宫提过，omega的他嫁人后那股从里熟到外的气质，只靠信息素抑制贴阻挡不了什么，风情都藏在不经意的颦笑间。  
二宫不知道自己被其他成员在私下悄悄谈论结婚后的变化，不知道即使贴了抑制贴，碰到的alpha化妆师和造型师也在帮他弄完妆发之后弯腰急着跑向厕所。  
他的alpha从没对他做过什么要求，使得二宫身上一直以来那股随性的天真，自在得近乎残忍。  
非自愿的交合中二宫一直像受了极大委屈似的，即使身体已经适应，屁股里的水多得像发情期一样，全身都范上一片情欲的红，但他的眼泪从被插入开始就没有停下来过。  
alpha贴心地放慢了速度，俯身将哭得脸都脏了的二宫抱住安抚，女人柔软的乳房贴在他胸前，让二宫有了一丝安全感，把脸埋在里面慢慢止住了眼泪。  
“能向我保证以后工作不要再做多余的事情吗？”  
“我不会了……以后都、下班就回家，啊哈……唔别撞那里……”  
“还是说我们哪天，去修改一下登记申请吧。”绫子换了个姿势，侧躺下来，从他侧后方进入，深深浅浅地挺送。  
“唔……等明年再改好不好，明年就，可以了。”  
“这么说你还是在意他们比我多喽？”  
“没有……你不要……啊！”  
二宫突然睁大了双眼，感觉到性器狠狠地撞开甬道深处的软肉，粗大的龟头抵在最脆弱的宫口，跃跃欲试着想要进去。  
“停下来……不行不行！”二宫突然开始不顾一切挣扎，他的子宫口生得较浅，且方位偏后，用侧卧的姿势刚好可以很轻松就顶到。  
“生个孩子给我吧，小和。可以跟你姓，我不介意。”  
“不……”二宫明显感觉到脆弱的子宫口在龟头的顶撞下已经慢慢张开，非发情期并不会自己打开的地方，被硬生生撞破的钝痛让他的额头都渗出了汗。  
“不要……我们说好的，我们说好的，不可以……啊……！”  
二宫的身体僵直，从脖颈一直到脚尖都绷紧了，那个地方还是第一次被闯入，孕育生命的温床温柔地包裹了撞进来的性器，软肉蠕动着吸吮，像在索要着什么。  
绫子边亲他的耳朵安抚，边缓慢动作着，射在了里面。滚烫的精液倒灌进子宫内壁，二宫崩溃地哭出来，挣脱不开被钉死在体内的东西，在劫难逃仍小声控诉：“不要……求求你，不要这样对我……”  
alpha结束了射精，小心翼翼地抽出来，只带出了一部分精液，其他的都留在了里面。  
二宫后穴高潮了两次，但前面从头到尾都没有射，甚至在被顶开宫口的瞬间，疼得软了下去。  
“好了，不要哭了。”绫子用纸巾将二宫擦拭干净，为他换上舒适的睡衣。把床头灯调暗了一些，拥着二宫睡下。  
虽然非发情期的omega受孕率很低，但二宫还是止不住担心，甚至焦虑得感觉胸口立刻就胀痛了起来。  
“要是真的怀孕了怎么办。”  
“你的身体本来就适合怀孕，不会太难过的。”  
“……”  
“工作也在慢慢减少不是吗，要是真的怀孕了就再少做一点好了。比起这个，要记得答应我的事。回头我会跟你一起看录像带的。”  
“知道了。以后、以后都不会再那样了……”二宫吸吸鼻子，“你也不要再这样了，真的好疼，我会生气的。”  
“嗯。”两个人侧头交换了一个吻，“睡吧。”


End file.
